AMP Energy Field
AMP Energy Field is an outdoor stadium fictionally based in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. It serves as the home of the NFC North Battle Series. It replaced the games original outdoor stadium Builderman Field, which was used from 2000-2011. It was introduced on January 23, 2011. The stadium fictionally holds 172,468 in total capacity, making it the largest stadium on ROBLOX. Its also known as one of the first non cookie cutter stadium, unlike its predecesor. History Since 2008, EA Tiburon had serious problems with designing new stadiums for ROBLOX for which they thought there was no possible ways to replace the blocks to make it look just like a regular football stadium, so they sold the NFC North Battle to MinnesotaVikings61 on January 26, 2010. Minnesota then started an Electronic Arts Branch called "EA Titletown." With how advanced his design was he created the wanted parts Tiburon couldn't create in previous years within just a few days. Finally designing AMP Energy Field in January 23, 2011. The stadium was ranked the #1 Toughest Place to Play on ROBLOX in 2011. 'Conception' As of November 3, 2010, the new company in charge of developing NFC North Battle games held a stadium designing contest on via Facebook. Only three people entered the contest, and the winner was Nick De Leon of Green Bay, Wisconsin. De Leon's original design only minused the design of the atrium, and the scoreboard on the South Endzone. Stadium Uses AMP Energy Field is the only primary stadium to be occupied by a team. Chicago Bears AMP Energy Field, is the home stadium of the Chicago Bears. The Bears are the only team to occupy a stadium thats used almost all year long. NFC North Battle 11 AMP Energy Field is the primary stadium for the NFC North Battle games as of 2011. It is used almost all year long. Naming Rights Although the stadium had yet to sell naming rights, many people nicknamed the project as "Bloxxer Stadium" or "nd96's Palace" or "Brewer Park," which the stadium is fictionally based in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, the city that represents the Milwaukee Brewers. MinnesotaVikings61 has decided to name the stadium after the original Builderman Field and named it "New Builderman Field." It immediately became well known and became the official name until May 5, 2011 their sponsor Monster Energy, signed a deal worth $35,000 to officially name the stadium "Monster Energy Field". On August 28, 2013 the NFC North Battle series signed to promote only Pepsi-products which involved changing the name of the stadium to AMP Energy Field to end their mixed deal with the Coca-Cola Company. Photo Gallery Monster Energy Field Night.jpg|AMP at Nightime Monster Energy Field Renovation Drawing.jpg|AMP Energy Field Renovation Proposal New Builderman Field.jpg|Interior of AMP Energy Field, March 2011 RobloxScreenShot08242011 172011737.jpg|AMP Energy Field's scoreboard on the south endzone at night MEF_light-and-shadow-2013.jpg|AMP Energy with new light and shadow effects 2013 Monster Energy Field.png|Stadium's former logo when it was named "Monster Energy Field" AMP Energy Field Logo.png|AMP Energy Field's new logo used from 2013-Present AMP Energy Field (White).png|AMP Energy Field logo in white with sublime green outline AMP Energy Field.png|AMP Energy Field Logo in kelly green ﻿ Category:NFC North Battle Stadiums Category:Chicago Bears Stadiums Category:Detroit Lions Stadiums Category:Green Bay Packers Stadiums Category:Minnesota Vikings Stadiums